I Will Have Her
by 1608
Summary: Viggo was after the Dragon Eye, but laying eyes in Hiccup, he was soon after something else. FemHiccup Rated for rape and sexual content


Viggo sat at his desk staring at his Maces and Talons board. He was excited to see what kind of player Hiccup was. As shocked as he was to find out his new opponent was a young woman, he wasn't that surprised to see how gullible she could be, leaving her base unguarded while his men searched for the Dragon Eye. While he was disappointed to hear that they were unable to find it, he had little doubt that Hiccup would be carrying it with her this time around. And he was ready to get back what had belonged to his people for centuries.

"It won't be much longer Hiccup. You and your friends will soon play right into my hands." He laughed quietly to himself.

As the hours rolled on, he kept wondering what Hiccup must really be like. To outsmart his older brother and his own hunters repeatedly and be able to keep the Dragon Eye from them for as long as she had. Maybe she really was an opponent worthy to be his adversary. Finally the hour of reckoning had arrived. Viggo was in his tent when Ryker came in to tell him that Hiccup and the other riders had gotten past the Typhoomeranges. Sur[rising to hear that she was able to slip right down the middle of the fire.

"Interesting, the girl really knows her dragons I'll give her that." Viggo answered quiet intrigued by what he heard.

"But what should we do, most of our forces have been stationed near the front."

"Not to worry big brother, everything is taken care of." Viggo said getting up and heading out of his tent. "Now then I think it's time myself and young Hiccup Haddock were officially introduced." He said heading for the spot where he had predicted that Hiccup would come looking for Heather.

He crouched in the cage with a blanket over him and listened. As he heard her footsteps coming closer, he knew it was time.

"Heather, come on let's go." He heard her voice say as the blanket was pulled away.

As he laid his eyes on her, he was very much stunned to see how beautiful she really was. Not that it changed his plans to get the Dragon Eye, but now he planned to get something else out of it.

"Where's Heather?" Hiccup demanded.

"I'm afraid she won't be joining us tonight. This game is between you and me." Viggo answered as his gaze shifted up and down her small and yet gracefully figured frame. "And I must admit, you exceeded my expectations for you. And since I'm feeling gracious tonight, I'll give you a head start."

"Why would you do that?" Hiccup asked keeping her shield in front of her.

"Because I am enjoying this and if I were to finish this now the game would end all too quickly." Viggo said as Hiccup slowly turned and then she took off.

Viggo signaled his men to wait for his command. After waiting for a minute or so, he sent to follow her. They caught up and cornered her with her dragon, a Night Fury, who was undoubtly carrying the Dragon Eye, as she had called it.

"If you don't mind I'll use that, once we get it back from you."

"Not going to happen." Hiccup said as she climbed on her dragon ready to take off.

But before they could even get off the ground, the Flightmare they had captured the night before was urged to spray its paralyzing mist and hit its target. Hiccup and Toothless were paralyzed. Everything was going according to plan.

"You and your Night Fury played right into my hands." He said as he took out the Dragon Eye and handed it to Ryker. He then worked her hands loose from the saddle. "You will be coming with me." He then took the Dragon Eye back from Ryker and handed him their new hostage. "I have truly enjoyed this game we have played and I promise you, we will play again soon." He said as they tied her up and took off with her, leaving her Night Fury still paralyzed in the field.

They trekked through the caves with the Flightmare and stopped as they realized Hiccup's paralysis was wearing off.

"Let go of me!" Hiccup began to yell as she kicked to get free of Ryker's hold on her.

One of the hunters final got her to be quiet or quieter by gagging her mouth so she wouldn't make as much noise.

"Try not to damage her too much. She could be of some good use to us." Viggo ordered staring at her bright emerald eyes.

He stood in front of the Flightmare as the glow from the mist shone through the Dragon Eye. Viggo could hear the other dragon riders coming with the Night Fury not far behind.

"Just a moment more." He said. At last the process was complete. "Release it, release the dragon." The Flightmare took off after the other riders.

He heard Hiccup struggling to break loose. "Accepting defeat is a difficult but necessary part of competition Hiccup." He smiled at her as he nodded to one of the other hunters who then took a club to her head and let droop over Ryker's shoulder unconscious.

Viggo could not wait to have some time alone with her.

When they finally made it back to the ship, Viggo ordered Hiccup to be taken to his chambers. After seeing the Dragon Eye work, he took it with him to his chambers where he saw her on his bed, still unconscious. Thinking ahead, he couldn't have her hands free, not with how slippery he had heard of her being. He grabbed a length of rope, removed her armor, vest and finally her leg, and then tied her hands to the bed posts. Just as he was finishing, he heard her start to wake up.

"Nice to see you awake." He said looking down on her.

"What do you want with me?" Hiccup demanded as she tugged on her ropes.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Viggo said stepping out of her line of sight.

He removed his own armor and his shirt and then returned to his bed, grabbing a knife from a desk close by. He crawled close to Hiccup and slowly glided the knife down her face, neck and rested it near her heart. He could see that she was getting nervous. She must have thought that he was planning to kill her. But in an instant, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and slashed the knife up, slicing it in half, exposing Hiccup's lithe frame and pale skin underneath. Viggo set the knife aside and glided his hand up her body lightly, feeling her shiver at the contact.

"Viggo, please no." Hiccup pleaded, squirming beneath him.

"I'm afraid begging will get you nowhere tonight, my dear." Viggo said as his hand came to rest on her plump breast.

"Please," Hiccup begged again more desperately.

Viggo pretended not to hear her as he gave the mound a squeeze and then placed his other hand on the remaining mound. He continued to squeeze them as Hiccup kept crying and begging him to stop. To keep her quiet, Viggo took her mouth to his and continued to grope her breasts, getting faster and rougher as he started to devour her mouth in a demanding kiss. Hiccup continued to fight him as he moved his hands down her body and coming to rest on her butt and giving it a firm squeeze. He kept it up for a while kissing her and groping her body as she continued to fight him, despite the fact that her hands were tied and Viggo being on top of her.

"You know, I love a woman that has fight in her." Viggo whispered in her ear when he finally let her breathe. "It makes it even more fun to try and break them." He said as he brought is face between her breasts and then dragged his tongue up to her neck and then started to suck on the delicate skin.

All the while, he was groping her butt and slowly dragging his hands up her body and back up to her breasts. He could feel her writhe and struggle under him as he squeezed and toyed with the plump mounds with Hiccup whimpering and begging him to stop.

"You are so beautiful." Viggo breathed as he propped himself up staring at her exposed body. "So delicate and tender." He muttered as he firmly squeezed her breasts hard enough to get a cry of pain out of Hiccup. "Yes, cry out, I love the sound of a woman's scream." He said as he squeezed her harder and harder.

"Please, I'm begging you, stop." Hiccup cried through her tears.

"Am I hurting you, Hiccup?" Viggo growled in her ear, licking it making her shudder.

"Yes, you've been hurting me since you put your hands on me." Hiccup snapped at him.

"Well get used to it, in time, you'll learn to accept, even love the pain." Viggo smiled at her claiming her mouth again, this time driving his tongue into her mouth, grappling his tongue with hers as she continued to struggle.

When he grew tired of her breasts, he would drag his hands to her butt and started the whole thing over again. All that time, he kept suffocating her with his kissing. Finally, Viggo grew tired and untied Hiccup, dragging her over to a cage on the other side of the room. As he fell asleep, he could hear Hiccup whimpering and crying. He could tell she wasn't broken, but she was in pain. If not physically, then definitely emotionally. He could not wait until they returned to his base, then he could all the time he wanted with her and more. Sooner or later, she would be his.

(The next night)

Viggo was sitting on his side of a Maces and Talons board eyeing Hiccup as she tried the best she could to keep his eyes off her body. He had tortured enough with his admiration of her body and now the only relief she had was being able to sit on her side of the board out of his reach.

Viggo again moved his hands to touch hers, but she flinched them out of his reach.

"You better make your move soon my dear." Viggo grinned at her discomfort.

"I'm just trying to play the game." Hiccup answered inching a little further back keeping her eyes on the game board trying to keep her eyes off of Viggo and his staring.

As Hiccup moved her pieces, Viggo smiled. "Very interesting move, you have forced me to relocate all 8 of my hunters."

Hiccup said nothing and just waited for Viggo to make his move. At the end of the game, as she knew would happen, Viggo won again.

"You put a good fight my dear." Viggo purred moving behind her as she sat in her chair chained to the floor. "With some practice, you may soon win." He whispered lightly brushing his hands up and down her arms.

Hiccup began to whimper feeling Viggo touch her again. Viggo pulled on her chains and unlocked them from the floor and pulled her toward his bed. He then wrapped the chains around the bed posts and locked so that her arms were again above her head. Hiccup again began to tear up and whimper as Viggo removed his shirt and positioned himself close beside her. He propped his head up with one arm and then started tracing lazy circles on her exposed belly, slowly working his way up her body until his hand came to rest between her breasts. He then rested that hand on the tender flesh and started teasing the nipple at the top of it. Hiccup gasped in surprise.

"Oh, you like that." Viggo grinned at Hiccup's discomfort. "Because I can do better." He said positioning himself on top of her.

He moved both his hands to both breasts, teasing both her nipples making Hiccup start to cry. He then brought his head her open breast and sucked on it. Hiccup started to gasp and whimper harder as Viggo moved from one breast to the other. Viggo relished hearing every gasp, whimper and cry of pain. For as much as he had played with her, he was surprised she had refused to break yet. But he had to admit, he was impressed with her strength of mind. Any woman who could endure as she has had to be strong, if not physically, then she had to definitely have a strong mind.

When he sat up, he brought his hands down to her stomach and firmly rubbed his hands up and down her thin frame, gliding down to her hips and then finally resting on her butt. He positioned his hand across each cheek and firmly gripped each, squeezing and teasing her as she continued to whimper and let her tears fall. He finally couldn't resist the urge anymore, he had to take it further. He stood up and removed his trousers and then pulled Hiccup's off her.

"No, no, please!" Hiccup cried thrashing about.

"Yes, beg, plead!" Viggo said grabbing her legs and positioning himself between them. "That's what I love to hear." Viggo growled as he began to thrust and buck on top of her.

As he continued to work his way into her, he brought his face between her breasts again and dragged his tongue up to her neck and then claimed her mouth in an aggressive, demanding kiss. All the while, Hiccup kept screaming and begging him to stop. But all it did was urge Viggo on further and more aggressive with each plea. After another two hours of this, Viggo finally grew tired and put her back in the cage he had kept her in since he had brought her here.

"You'll come around my dear Hiccup, oh yes, you will." He said toying with a strand of her hair as she entered the cage.

He laid down in bed and fell asleep, only to be woken up, he wasn't sure when, being told that the dragons were escaping. Viggo looked over to Hiccup's cage and saw that it was empty and her leg and clothes were gone.

Viggo was furious. He grabbed his clothes and arrived outside in time to see all the dragons they had caught flying into the horizon, one of them undoubtly carrying his new toy. There was nothing he could do now. The dragons were out of range and even if they weren't, he wasn't going to risk losing her in the ocean. When a hunter asked what they should do, he just turned and back handed him across the face.

"Just get out there and find more dragons." He yelled. "I don't care how you do it, just get it done."

He then turned to face the fleeing dragons. "You'll be back, my dear Hiccup. Believe me, you'll be back." He said relishing at the memory of how soft and tender her breasts, and how firm her butt felt in his hands, and how her cries and pleas sounded as he toyed with her body. One day soon, he would have her back.

(Several Months Later)

"Now, now, let's not be hasty." Viggo announced standing at the top of the ledge over-looking the volcanoe where Hiccup was being held with her friends at sword point by Mala and the Defenders of the Wing.

"Viggo!" Hiccup cried out.

"Ah, I see you met our friends, Hiccup. Tell me, have they treated you well?" Viggo laughed.

"We are no friends to you!" Mala cried out as Throck pointed his spear in Viggo's direction.

One by one, hunters began to come into view at the top of the ledge. Despite how well Mala and her people could fight, they were outnumbered.

"Now this doesn't have to get ugly." Viggo said calling his men down.

"Viggo, you need to give these people their dragon back, you have no idea what will happen to these people without him." Hiccup demanded.

"Oh, I am aware of my actions Hiccup, question is, are you?" Viggo teased her. "I hate to leave during such a well-organized meeting, but I have places I need to be and many people lining up for the dragons I have for them." Viggo said turning away.

"Viggo wait, you consider yourself a business man, right?" Hiccup called after him getting his attention. "Well, how about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening." Viggo smiled back at her.

"Give these people back the Eruptadon, and I'll give you the one thing you wanted but couldn't keep." Hiccup offered, her voice shaking.

"And what would that be?" Viggo said turning to her.

"Me." Hiccup answered. "Give them the Eruptadon, and I'll go with you. I won't run, I won't try to escape. Just give them their dragon back."

Viggo smiled and walked in front of her. "You have a deal." He turned to his men and ordered them to release the dragon.

The Eruptadon slumped back into the pool of lava that made its lair and groaned in pleasure.

"Well, then I think we should go." Viggo said grabbing Hiccup's arm.

"Hiccup! No!" Astrid cried out.

"Astrid, it's okay. I'll be okay I promise. I'll be okay. Just take care of Toothless for me. Promise me you'll keep him safe." Hiccup answered as she disappeared over the ledge with Viggo and his hunters.

Viggo led Hiccup with his hunters back toward their ship. "You know, you're smarter than I thought." Viggo said releasing her arm and brought his hand down to her butt and started groping her all over again. "I thought you wouldn't be gullible enough to fall into another one of my traps going to that island, but then to give yourself up for one dragon and those people, I have to admit I'm impressed by your valiant spirit." He said as he gave her butt a good squeeze making her flinch. Viggo released her backside and led her by the arm back toward his quarters.

"The crew does hate noise at night when they must rest, so you'll have to keep the noise to a minimum, understand?" he asked tilting her head to face him.

Hiccup still didn't say anything, just nodded her head saying she understood. Viggo then grabbed her and forced her to swallow a sleeping concoction to make her easier to handle for the time being. The effects were immediate as she began to fall limp in his arms.

"Now I'll have to wait for you to wake up, but all good things to those who wait. Am I right, my dear?" he said as he carried her toward his bed.

When Hiccup finally lost consciousness, he removed her armor and vest and then her leg. Setting them aside, he then tied her hands up over her head and tied them to the bed posts. He then removed his own vest and shirt, grabbed his knife, and then settled down next to her unconscious form. When she finally opened her eyes, he was waiting for her.

"Wakey, wakey pretty lady." He purred brushing a few strands of her auburn hair out of her face. "You know I missed seeing those pretty green eyes of yours." He said holding her face to look at him.

Hiccup said nothing. Not that mattered to Viggo, all that mattered to him was that he had his toy back and he was not going to lose her so easily like last time. He showed her the knife he was holding.

"You remember what happens now?" he purred at her. Hiccup didn't say anything, but Viggo could see that she was already on the verge of tears. She knew.

Viggo placed himself on top of her and slashed open the front of her tunic, exposing her thin frame to his gaze and touch. After he set the knife aside, he leaned in close to Hiccup and licked one of the tears from her face. Hiccup stiffened and shuddered as Viggo brought his hands up to her body. He continued to graze his hands around her frame, working his way higher and higher until they finally reached her breasts. He wasn't sure if it was in his mind or if it was real, but Hiccup's breasts felt a little bigger than the last time he held them.

"Oh yeah, I have missed this." Viggo purred as he continued to squeeze the mounds of tender flesh. "So perfect." He breathed as he brushed his thumbs over the pink nipples causing Hiccup to cringe and whimper a little harder. "You really have the body of an ideal woman. Thin, yet strong frame, a firm backside." Viggo states as he drags his hands down her body, emphasizing her frame, and then stopping at the round of her butt, giving it firm clutch and then pushing it up to meet his hips. Hiccup gave squirm of resistance and Viggo let her drop back to the bed. He then brought his focus and roaming hands back up to her chest. "And then these," he purred as he rested one of his hands between her breasts. "these perfectly round, plump, tender breasts." He said grabbing the left breast with his left hand and grabbing her butt with right. "I just can't keep my hands off of you." He said leaning in closer to her face and then claiming her mouth in starving kiss.

Hiccup started to fight for him to stop, gasping between breaks in the kiss to beg for him to get his hands off her. But Viggo pretended not to hear her and continued to grope, toy, and explore her body anyway he could. Feeling her writhe beneath him, even in resistance, made him want to do more. But for now, his groping and squeezing just got rougher and harder. When he got tired of one position, he just switched his hands around.

When he was finally done toying with her, he just settled next her on the bed. "I know you loved playing Maces and Talons, so if you're a good girl, we may play later. And who knows, maybe with time, you'll come to enjoy having me as I have enjoyed having you."

Again Hiccup didn't say anything, she just laid there, tears still streaming down her face, but she was still somehow managed to keep a stiff upper lip. Viggo slowly licked the tears from the right side of her face. He thought he would break her, it was only a matter of time.

"I'm afraid we don't have a cage for you tonight, so you'll have to sleep with me." He purred tracing lazy circles around and up her stomach. "But don't worry, I'm a very sound sleeper." He whispered licking her neck up to her ear. "So beautiful." He breathed as he rested his head resting on her chest.

He could hear her heart racing and pounding so hard in her chest, he thought it was going to burst out. He loved that for all the defiance and strength of will, her body was honest. She was terrified of him, and he loved that, she should've been. He let the drum of her racing heart hum him to sleep.

(A few days later)

Back on his island, Viggo returned to his room after a long day. When he opened the door, he saw Hiccup standing by the Maces and Talons board. He was sure she had heard him come in, but she remained fixated on the board, refusing to look at him. He approached her from behind and placed his hands on her hips.

"Waiting to play, my dear?" he purred in her ear making her shudder. "Because I would be more than happy to play." He continued to whisper to her circling his hands on her hips, and down her thighs. "It's been a long day, working really, really hard." He said grabbing her firm backside causing her to slightly jolt.

He continued to squeeze and grope her butt as he moved around to the seat on his side of the board. When she tried to move to her side of the board, Viggo pulled him into his lap.

"Oh no, this time you get to seat with me." Viggo smiled holding her firmly to his body.

He wrapped his arm around her thin body and started the game. Every time Hiccup leaned forward to move her piece, he would get a handful of her left breast and give it a gentle squeeze, making Hiccup cringe each time, slowing her turns each time. Not that Viggo was going to complain, after all, it wasn't the game he was interested in. But as usual, he still won and his prize was his time with Hiccup. Tonight, however, he had something else in mind for her. After he pulled and tied her to the bed, he pulled off his trousers and then pulled Hiccup's off her. Only now did she begin to speak, to plead with him not to do it. This only made Viggo want to even more, hearing her cries and pleas, just gave him a thrill like no other.

"Don't worry, my dear," Viggo cooed brushing his hands down her inner thighs, making her shudder and whimper even more to the point of tears. "I'll be gentler." He said positioning himself between her thighs.

"Viggo, please, no." Hiccup continued to cry. "Please, don't." she whimpered as she continued to struggle.

"Yes, I love that." Viggo growled as he started to grind and buck against her.

As he kept going, he dragged his tongue up her stomach, between her breasts and then up to her neck, where latched his mouth and started to suck against the delicate skin. The harder he moved against her, the harder he sucked on her neck, nipping it every now and again. At last, he felt release and settled down on her right side.

"Oh yeah," he breathed brushing his hand down her side, her hip and across her inner thigh on both legs. "You do things to me, my dear Hiccup. You are definitely worth holding on to." He whispered as he brought his roaming hand up to her breasts giving her left a firm squeeze, and then grazing his thumb across her nipple.

Hiccup stopped talking, though she was still whimpering, and gasping at Viggo's touches. Sometimes he would squeeze her breast so hard she would cringe. Sometimes he would tighten his grip to try and get a cry of pain out of her, though that proved to be harder than he thought. Because no matter how hard he toyed with her breasts, she just refused to cry out. Viggo had to admit he was impressed with her level of endurance, even with all that he had put her through. But her body was just so fun to toy with, to feel her full breasts, the delicate skin on her neck and stomach, and then her firm, rounded backside. He was not going to let her escape this time.

Tired, he fell asleep with his head resting against her chest, sliding his hand under her breasts, pushing them up with his palm as he wrapped his arm around her. As her breasts lightly jiggled from being pushed, Viggo growled like a hungry animal.

"So perfect." He said as he fell asleep.

When he woke up in the morning, he looked over at Hiccup, her face red and swollen from crying but none the less asleep. His movement getting out of bed woke her up. Seeing she was still exposed, he replaced her pants and untied her. He then handed her her leg and gently held her face.

"I told you before, my dear, you'll come around." He said as he got dressed. "All those in captivity eventually come around." He said as he left the room locking the door behind him.

The day carried on as usual, though Ryker did question him about his decision to keep Hiccup the way he was. He claimed that for all Viggo knew, Hiccup was spending all that time he left her alone in his room planning her escape. But Viggo wouldn't hear of it. Though he didn't put it past Hiccup to do that, he doubted that she would an easy time getting out, not with the way he was holding her. At the end of the day, Viggo returned to his room and again found Hiccup by the Maces and Talons board, her back to him. This time, he just grabbed her and turned her to face him. He pressed his mouth to hers and then firmly pressed her to him to prevent her from backing off.

He then forced her to the bed, worming his hands up to her chest and pushing her down. He then grabbed the rope and tied her up as usual. Hiccup would still get tears in her eyes, but still she refused to say a word to him, not even when he started groping her breasts again. He leaned down and started kissing her again as she writhed and struggled to breathe with his mouth devouring hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and continued to devour he in a demanding kiss as his hands continued to grope all around her body.

Finally, he released her mouth, allowing her to breathe and brought both his hands up to her breasts. He pushed them close together and then let them fall back. Watching them jiggle just made him hungry for more. He grabbed each breast and placed his mouth on one, teasing her nipple with his tongue. When he got bored with one, he just moved to the other. When he was finished with that, he placed his palms beside each one and pushed them lightly together and watched them fall back and forth between his hands as he played with them. There was no question, Hiccup's body was the perfect toy.

Through all of this Hiccup, though still refusing to speak, was crying. Viggo was hoping he was getting close to breaking her, but the fact she refused to talk, even beg him to stop his teasing, told him that she was still far from being broken. But what could possibly have been giving that kind of strength? After he finished playing with her breasts, he glided his hands down to her butt and grabbed two handfuls of it, causing Hiccup to flinch. Viggo then decided to try something else. He flipped her over and ripped the back of her tunic open, exposing her back to him. The skin on her back looked even more delicate than her front. He lightly brushed his hand up her back until it came to rest at her neck. He brushed her hair out of the way and dragged his tongue across the back of her neck and then up to her right ear. He then slid his hands to her hips and removed her pants once again. Hiccup, once again begged him, no.

"Oh no, not tonight, my dear girl." He whispered into her ear.

He then positioned himself on one side of her and lightly dragged his hand up her back from the small up to between her shoulder blades, and then across her shoulders, which were a little tight right now with her arms being tied above her head, but Viggo didn't care. He then skated them down slowly and stopped right at the edge of her firm, round backside. He gave one cheek a squeeze, making Hiccup jolt slightly. He then gave a light swat, causing her to jolt and whimper at his actions.

Viggo's grin widened at this and swatted her over and over, harder and harder each time, demanding to hear her cry out and beg him to stop.

"You've been a bad girl." He said as he continued to swat her. "And bad girls need to be punished." He finished as he kept smacking her backside.

It didn't jiggle like her breasts did, but it was driving enough to see Hiccup's reaction to being 'punished'. By the time he was bored with that, her back side was an angry red from the beating.

"I didn't hurt you, did I dear Hiccup?" he said stroking her across the redness.

Again, Hiccup said nothing. But Viggo replaced her pants anyway and flipped her so that she was once again facing him.

"Well, now you know what will happen if you don't behave." He smirked close to her face. He dragged a finger down her face, her throat and then down to her chest. "I just can't resist teasing these. You're just too perfect, you bad girl." He said as he gripped them tightly and latched his mouth to her neck again on the other side.

By the time Viggo was grew bored, Hiccup had already cried herself to sleep. That would explain why she hadn't put up a fight for a while. But he wasn't even close to being done with her for the night, not yet. He untied the ropes from the bedpost and then yanked on them, waking her up with a start.

"We're not done yet." Viggo smirked at her.

He pulled on the ropes, standing her up. He then tied her hands behind her back to prevent any escape attempts. He just stood her there in front of him and admired her thin, graceful frame. To get a better view, he slipped the remnants of her tunic down her shoulders and the fell down her arms, exposing the upper half of her body in bare skin. He then stepped closer to her, and placed his hands in her abdomen and slowly skated them up her waist and started moving behind her. Once he was standing behind her, her back to his chest, wrapped his arms around her front and glided his hands down her abdomen and then to her thighs. Groping her inner thighs and pinching them as he worked them back to her butt, causing her to jump with each pinch. When he made it to her backside, he gripped her firmly and pressed her closer to him. He then danced his hands up her body until right hand grabbed her left breast and his left lightly encircling her throat.

"You're so thin, it makes your neck seem so fragile." He whispered to her as he rubbed his thumb just below her jawline. "It looks like I could just so easily snap your neck with barely even a flick of the wrist." He said tightening his hold slightly.

"Please, no." Hiccup cried quietly between sobs.

"Oh, don't worry." Viggo purred to her. "That's not my plan, but you do look like it wouldn't take much to just snap this slender neck of yours." He said in his own way of soothing her. "How could someone so thin be so strong?" Viggo asked aloud to himself.

He then moved his hands until both were holding both her breasts in both hands. He had seen the way they jiggled, but how did they look when they bounced? He moved in front of her and with her breasts still in his hands, he gave a little push up and let them fall, watching them bounce once and then jiggle a little. Viggo was pleased.

"You know, you could've attracted any man you wanted to you with your body you have." Viggo said moving behind her again. "Too bad none of them will ever have you the way I do now." He said wrapping his arms around her, again taking hold of her breasts and bouncing them in his hands. "You're too good for someone who would treat you too gently. What you deserve is someone who treats you like you can handle anything." He whispered in her ears.

They continued to stand there for what seemed like hours. Every so often, Viggo would teasingly move to her butt and toy with it, sometimes pinching or even swatting it. But then he would again move back up her body to her breasts and fondle them some more. He just couldn't keep his hands away from them. They were so full, so plump, so soft, so tender, so perfect. Right now, he had his mouth on her neck, sucking at it, and her breasts, still in his hands. He gave a light shove up and gripped them tightly, causing Hiccup to yelp a little in pain. Viggo liked the sound of that, and repeated this, wanting to hear more. He released her neck and repeated the shove and the squeeze earning more yelps and whimpers. He gave a starving growl and kept it up even as he worked his way in front of her to see her face as he did it. Each time, his grip grew tighter to the point where he was sure he was going to draw blood. He softened up a little but then then started pushing them to see them bounce and jiggle again. He then pulled her closer and gripped her butt in two tight handfuls earning more whimpers. He had to hear more, he squeezed her tighter, pinched her, even swatted her, getting harder each time. The rougher he got, the more she made noise and the more Viggo wanted. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and shoved her onto the bed and tied her hands to the bed posts. Then, flipping her over, he roughly pulled her pants off.

"You said you wouldn't." Hiccup began to cry.

"Sorry, dear, I changed my mind." Viggo said removing his own and then placing himself between her legs and began to buck and grind against her harder and harder until Hiccup stopped begging him to stop and just cried.

This time when Viggo finally had his release, by the time he did, Hiccup had cried herself to sleep again. By now Viggo was too tired to keep going. Instead, he replaced Hiccup's pants and pulled the two halves of her tunic back up to cover what little they could. Even with all that movement, Hiccup didn't wake up. Even when he flipped her over, she didn't stir. He was too tired to care at this point and instead, got comfortable next to her and fell asleep.

(Later that night: Hiccup)

She wasn't sure how long she pretended to be asleep, or how long she waited, but at some point, she must have dozed off because she was startled awake by the sound of massive explosions going on outside. When she snapped open her eyes, Viggo was getting up and untied her and dragged her outside with a rope keeping her hands tied in front of her. When they made it outside, Hiccup could see fire and dragons everywhere and she knew that there was only one group capable of creating this kind of chaos with the hunters.

She could feel her heart fluttering with hope. Had they finally come for her? At last she saw her father riding on Skullcrusher right for them. When Skullcrusher landed, her dad jumped off and made a b-line for Viggo, grabbing him by the throat.

"You kidnap my daughter, you defile her like some kind of animal, and now you get to deal with me!" he roared.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried out for her father.

Stoick almost immediately dropped Viggo and wrapped his arms around her. He cut the ropes around her wrists and wrapped his cloak around her.

"You can't take her." Viggo choked. "She belongs to me."

Stoick turned to him again and grabbed a handful of his hair. "You're lucky my only concern is my daughter right now. But if you ever come near her again, if you so much as look at her funny, I will slit your throat, rip out your wind pipe and then use it to rip your heart out." He threatened.

Stoick then placed his arm around her shoulder and guided to Toothless who was wearing his other tail, the one she had made him for Snoggletog.

"Toothless, I'm so glad to see you too." She said as he rammed into her and licked her face.

She placed herself in the saddle and they took off with Stoick following them. Once they were in the air, the other riders started to pull off and everyone started heading back for Dragon's Edge. By the time they got there, it was almost dawn and everyone was exhausted. Everyone went to their huts, each telling Hiccup that they were glad to have her back. Hiccup offered for her dad to stay in her hut, and if she was being honest, it was almost like she was pleading. After everything she had been through with Viggo, she just needed her father. Toothless had always made her feel safe and secure enough, but right now, she just really the comfort of her father right now. Stoick agreed and Hiccup set up a bed for him just across from hers. When she was finally able to change her clothes, she was too tired to talk and all four in the hut fell asleep. But Hiccup was still having nightmares about all that Viggo had done to her. Every so often, she would jolt awake and see that she was safe in her house but it still didn't stop all the pain and shame she felt from it all from tormenting her. She knew that the road ahead of her was long, that it was going to be a while before she could say that she was fine. But she wasn't going to have to get through this alone, she had her father, Toothless, Astrid, Heather, all her friends and everyone in her life that cared and was willing to help her. She could get through this, she just needed time and help the strength of those around her loved and trusted.


End file.
